english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Ball Z (1996)
Dragon Ball Z (ドラゴンボールZ(ゼット)) is an anime television series produced by Toei Animation based on the manga series Dragon Ball created by Akira Toriyama. The series originally aired in Japan between April 25, 1989 and January 31, 1996, consisting of 291 episodes. The series aired in North America between September 13, 1996 and April 7, 2003 with re-dubbed episodes airing between June 14, 2005 and October 10, 2005. The series was released with uncut episodes on DVD by FUNimation Entertainment between September 26, 2006 and May 19, 2009. Voices (1996 Ocean Group Dub) *Saffron Henderson *Scott McNeil *Jerry J. Todd *Jason Grey-Stanford *Terry Klassen *Brian Drummond - Vegeta *Lalaninia Lindbjerg *Michael Dobson *Laara Sadiq *French Tickner *Dave "Squatch" Ward *Cathy Weseluck *Dale Wilson *Doug Parker *Doc Harris *Matt Smith *Ellen Kennedy 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Ian James Corlett - Goku English Voice Cast (1999 FUNimation Entertainment Dub) 'Main Cast' *Kyle Hebert - Teen Gohan *Seán Schemmel - Goku *Stephanie Nadolny - Gohan 'Secondary Cast' *Chris Rager - Mr. Satan/Hercule *Christopher R. Sabat - Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha *Cynthia Cranz - Chi-Chi *Dameon Clarke - Cell *Eric Vale - Trunks *John Burgmeier - Tien *Josh Martin - Majin Buu *Kara Edwards - Goten *Laura Bailey - Young Trunks *Linda Young - Frieza *Mike McFarland - Master Roshi *Sonny Strait - Krillin *Tiffany Vollmer - Bulma 'Minor Cast' *Aaron Davidson - Baby Pterry (ep220), Pterry Family (ep220), Subject B (ep222) *Alison Retzloff - Emy *Amber Cotton - Lemilia (ep11), Nurse, Nurse Pope (ep37), Tien's Mom (ep7) *Andrew Chandler - Spopovich *Barry Watson - Desert Guy (ep173), Scratch (ep46) *Bill Townsley - Cui, Guldo, Lizard (ep235), Warrior (ep278) *Bob Carter - Otokuski, Zaacro *Brad Jackson - Atla (ep11), Biker (ep247), Captain (ep287), Dinosaur (ep238), King Cold, Oolong, Pink Monster (ep239), Yudon (ep16) *Brandon Bristow - Hop-A-Long (ep37), Investigator 1 (ep35), Patient A *Brandon Potter - Mustard, Warrior B (ep70) *Brian Thomas - Namek 2 *Brice Armstrong - Captain Ginyu, Newscaster (ep46) *Carlos Moreno - Guy (ep287) *Carol Hope - Big Girl (ep284), Mother, Upa *Ceyli Delgadillo - Brother (ep146), Dende (eps156, 173-194) *Chance Munsterman - TV Anchor (ep26) *Chris Cantrell - Dude (ep284), Namek (ep286) *Chris Cason - Attendant 1, Dory (ep56), Dr. Rooster (ep43), Fat Dude (ep243), Floating Man (ep242), Friar A (ep242), Ghost, Jink (ep16), Marlin (ep56), Melakka (ep97), News Anchor (ep244), Orlen (ep54), Pintar, Raspberry, Saibaman, Student (ep242), Superghosts, Technician (ep42) *Chris Forbis - Dodoria, Dr. Brief *Chris Rager - Gorilla (ep270), Goz, Gramps (ep253), Guppy (ep288), King Yemma, Papoy (ep207), Southern Supreme Kai (ep277), Tie Guy, Toothless Guy (ep243) *Christopher Bevins - El Perro (ep273), Guide, Puppy *Christopher R. Sabat - Baby Dinosaur (ep206), Bubbles, Burter, Dinosaur (ep206), Dragon (ep192), Friar B (ep242), Goz (ep95), Grandpa Gohan, Guru, Jeice, Kami, King Piccolo (ep137), King Vegeta, Korin, Lizard (ep206), Mez (ep95), Mokki, Moori, Mr. Popo, News Anchor (ep157), Newscaster (ep245), Ox-King (ep214-291), Pilot (ep247), Porunga, Recoome, Shenron, Turtle, Vegito, Zarbon *Chuck Huber - Android#17, Announcer (ep22), Boss, Emperor Pilaf (ep291), Garlic, Jr., Kibito, Kibito Kai, Master Shen (ep25), Mr. Shu (ep118), Rittain, Robot *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Nurse Betty (ep37), Princess Snake *Cynthia Cranz - Granny (ep253), Maid B (ep14), Mrs. Brief, Pippi (ep252), Social Worker (ep16) *Dameon Clarke - Bora, Crane Man (ep205), Jimbo, Kabu (ep289), Killa, Upa (ep13), Pigero (ep16), South Kai (ep207), Torbie (ep278), Zeshin *Daniel Katsük - Investigator B (ep35), Manuel L'Abour (ep37) *Denise Yeatts-Logan - Western Supreme Kai (ep277) *Derrik Poitevint - Warrior (ep278) *Douglass Burks - Raspberry (ep60) *Duncan Brannan - Babidi, Commander (ep251), Sharpner, Smitty *Dylan Thompson - Salt *Ed Blaylock - Eskimo (ep284), Guy (ep287) *Eric Vale - Announcer, Police 2 (ep204) *Gordon Holey - Warrior A (ep70) *Grant James - Doctor *J. Michael Tatum - Spice *Jakie Cabe - Sabretooth *James Fields - Jimmy Firecracker, Nick Hornby (ep205) *Jamie Marchi - Boy *Jason Lovelady - Warrior B (ep42) *Jeff Johnson - Chunky McSleepytime (ep37) *Jeff Muenstermann - General (ep252), Northern Supreme Kai (ep277) *Jeremy Inman - Android#16, Snake (ep42) *Jerry Jewell - Nam (ep285) *John Burgmeier - Announcer (ep172), Caroni, Farmer (ep286), Gregory, Inspector Dog (ep22), Yamu *John Freeman - Vinegar *Josh Martin - Attendant 3 (ep250), Bad Buu, Kid Buu, Pupil B (ep242), Super Buu, Turban (ep253) *Julie Franklin - Mai (ep291), Washer Woman (ep222) *Justin Cook - Announcer (eps173-174), Camera Guy (ep209), Cameraman, Dende, Dragon (ep239), Game-Poy (ep252), Gorilla Goku, Jerry (ep252), News Anchor (ep146), Police 1 (ep204), Prelim Ref (ep209), Radio Announcer (ep252), Raditz, Reporter (ep147), Spokesman (ep157) *Justin Pate - Captain Strong (ep67) *Kara Edwards - Gotenks, Lime, Videl *Kasey Buckley - Girl in Red (ep285), Girlfriend *Kent Williams - Dr. Gero/Android#20, General Tao, King Moai (ep11), Mariakoh (ep278), Old Kai, Rocky (ep10), Shogun (ep252), Soldier (ep58), Soldier A (ep172), Subject A (ep222), Supreme Kai *Kimberly Grant - Ghost (ep7) *Kyle Hebert - Apool, Audience (ep220), Birdwell, Blueberry (ep59), Captain Chicken, Dino Bull (ep288), Dude (ep287), Farmer (ep205), Friars (ep220), Hippie (ep245), Hustler (ep287), Kasdan (ep170), King Furry, Knock, Man (eps242-243), Moustache Guy (ep243), Mr. Blue Suit (ep245), Narrator, Ox King, Pikkon, Pirozhki, Pupil A (ep243), Purple Guy (ep220), Snake (ep288), Strock (ep67), West Kai *Lane Pianta - Hippy (ep284), Pilot (ep251) *Laura Bailey - Dende, Erasa, Gotenks, Woman B (ep242) *Laurie Steele - Baba (eps206-208), Purple Lady (ep244), Weather Girl (ep289), Young Krillin *Leah Clark - Maron *Leroy Jenkins - Togakeans (ep277) *Linda Young - Baba, Piiza *Lucy Small - Pan *Lydia Mackay - Cynthia (ep172) *Mark Britten - Elder Namek (ep159), Grand Kai (ep206), Korin (eps169-285), Moori (ep173), Ox-King (2nd Voice) *Mark Lancaster - Warrior C (ep70) *Mark Orvik - Attendant 2, Baby (ep288), Van Zant *Markus Lloyd - Blueberry (ep60) *Matt Piersall - Warrior (ep278) *Megan Woodall - Bulla *Melodee Lenz - Girl Passenger, Maron *Meredith McCoy - Android#18, Ena (ep16), Ikose (ep212), Kori-Yu (ep212), Launch, Maid A (ep14), Maron (eps283-291), Rom (ep16), Tommy (ep249), Woman A (ep242) *Merk Harbour - Scout A (ep45) *Mike Elling - Subordinate (ep60) *Mike McFarland - Announcer (ep204), Commander, Director (ep205), Eagle (ep15), Geek (ep220), Johnnie (ep245), Lieutenant (ep252), Mez, Mohawk Man (ep182), Pilot (ep252), Produce Man (ep249), Pui Pui, Pupil C (ep243), Saibaman, Scarface (ep17), Servant (ep208), Soldier (ep252), Tank Top (ep253), Toeto (ep204), Yajirobe *Monika Antonelli - Chiaotzu, Chiko (ep16), Puar, Sister (ep146) *Nicole Jones - Boy *Paul LeBlanc - Yakon *Phil Parsons - Daikaioh (ep277), Nappa, Shorty (ep17) *Philip Wilburn - Android#19, Baby (ep288) *R Bruce Elliott - Raiti *Rick Robertson - Dabura, Olibu, Reporter *Rob McCollum - Boon *Sean Teague - Uub, Worm *Seán Schemmel - King Kai, Musuka, Nail, Vegito *Sean Whitley - Jewel *Shane Ray - Gohan (Ape), Goku (Ape; ep33) *Shea Imboden - Gunman (ep146) *Sonny Strait - Bardock (ep86), Bird (ep288), Goose (ep67), Hatch (ep16), Jerk (ep285), Mr. Vodka (ep173), Oggers (ep67), Pit Bull Pete, Street Cleaner, T-Rex (ep288), TV Guy (ep289), Wild Tiger, Woodchuck (ep237) *Stephanie Nadolny - Angela, Baby Trunks (ep180), Chobi, Computer Voice, Director (ep6), Lady Reporter (ep213), Reporter (ep209), Spaceship Computer, Young Goku *Stephinie Giotes - Woman (ep170) *Steve Walters - Reporter (ep37) *Travis Williams - Bartender (ep30) *Troy Baker - Warrior A (ep42) *Troy Williams - Scout B (ep45) 'Additional Voices' *Chris Cason *Eric Vale Category:Anime Category:1996 Anime